


Soldier Breeder

by han_solo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Breeding, Cum Inflation, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gyno Kink, Impregnation, Milking, Pregnancy Kink, Voyeurism, belly bulge, birth kink, erotic birth, orgasmic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 17:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19656370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_solo/pseuds/han_solo
Summary: Uhh this is an incredibly self indulgent extremely kinky fic. Reader gets kidnapped by HYDRA and they make Bucky fuck babies into her and she gives birth basically





	Soldier Breeder

“...She’s waking up. Good, we can begin.”

An unfamiliar voice spoke about you. Your eyes slowly opened, blinded by bright lights. As you tried to sit up you realized your wrists were bound to the table you lay on, clamped into place firmly above your head. You quickly felt for a lockpick you hid in the seams of your shirt when you realized... Your shirt was gone. All of your clothes were. They had stripped you before they bound you to the table. 

Your ankles were bound to stirrups at the end of the table, spreading your legs wide apart so your pussy was visible to all in the room. As the table was at a slight incline you could clearly see the many scientists and doctors observing you. You flushed, so many eyes on you, on your delicate folds... it was equal parts horrifying and exciting. 

The woman next to you pulled on her gloves, picking up a speculum and coating it with lube before she wheeled her swivel chair over to your entrance. “Firstly I am going to spread open the subject’s vagina to get her ready for breeding. Once I have stretched her as far as I can, we will move onto the next part,” the woman explained, forcing the cold tool inside of you. You whimpered as it entered you and slowly began to stretch open your hole. The doctor observed your reaction before going to a drawer and getting another tool. 

“The subject is apprehensive, we need to relax her. I will apply stimulus to her clit until her walls relax enough to open for us,” the woman told her colleagues, stepping back over with a vibrator in hand. She turned it on and slowly pressed it to your clit. 

“Ngh!” You gasped, powerful vibrations going straight to your core. The woman smiled and began circling it around your clit. You tried to fight it but couldn’t help how amazing it felt. Your legs shook with pleasure. Your walls tried to clamp down around the speculum, pulsing beautifully with every wave of vibration. 

The door opened, another team of doctors ushering in someone else. He too was completely nude. As he walked in you felt his steely gaze on your exposed body, watching you intently as you writhed with pleasure. He was bulky, muscular, with... With a metal arm. But you weren’t focused on that. You were focused on how erect his massive cock was becoming. 

The doctor smiled and turned the vibrator up. “Perhaps it will help our soldier to see his mate orgasm, yes?” She suggested, the other doctors nodding. The ‘soldier’ stood opposite you and watched. Before you knew it, pleasure overtook you, no longer caring about how many eyes were on you, you were focused on the white-hot feeling at your core. You knew you were close. 

“I want her to cum.” The soldier’s voice was quiet, but firm. That was all it took to send you over the edge. Waves of pleasure washed over you, your body shaking as you rode out your orgasm. Before you were even down from your high the doctor began opening the speculum, stretching your walls out as far as she could. She smiled and removed the speculum, replacing it with a larger one. That too she spread open, gaping your pussy open until not only could her entire fist fit inside you, but everyone could clearly see every stretched inch of your walls, your cervix on display. 

“Next I am going to stretch open her cervix so that the soldier can enter her womb,” the doctor told her audience, picking up another tool. It was about an inch in diameter, the tip tapered to a point. 

“N-No... Please,” you begged weakly, terrified of the pain it would bring. The doctor merely laughed before inserting the tool. You felt the tip press against your cervix, painfully poking through the tiny opening. You whimpered as she slowly began to push it through. This was an entirely new sensation to you, pain and sensitivity amounting to a bit of pleasure. Your cervix gradually began to allow the tool inside. It stretched little by little until the full girth of it was fully inside of your womb.

The doctor looked quite pleased and withdrew both tools. Your pussy remained fairly gaped open, stretched to its limit by the sadistic woman. “Now I will make sure she is ready for the soldier,” the doctor said, pulling her glove past her elbow. She made a fist and, looking you in the eye, thrust her whole arm inside of you. She paused briefly as your cervix wasn’t wide enough to allow her fist past. It didn’t matter to her. She braced her other hand against your leg before thrusting it through, violently fisting your womb. The intrusion bulged in your stomach. She moved her fist around, thrusting in and out, watching the bulge it made move beneath your skin. 

“That’s enough, doctor. She is ready for breeding,” another doctor warned, making the first one pull her hand out and move aside. 

The soldier finally stepped forward. His cock was fully erect, longer and thicker than the doctor’s arm up to her elbow. You had no idea how it would fit. His steel blue eyes locked with your terrified ones. He looked almost... Apologetic. It struck you that he was as much of a prisoner here as you were. He stepped between your legs and firmly held your waist before slowly, almost gently, beginning to penetrate you. 

His tenderness was not something you expected. He gently massaged your thighs, pushing in slowly, allowing you time to adjust. He didn’t want to hurt you. It did hurt, of course, but... Not as much. Your sensitive walls stretched around him and welcomed him inside. After a while he was fully sheathed within you. The tip of his cock was inside of your womb, stretching out your belly. He curiously placed a hand on top as he began to pull out, feeling himself move inside you. He only pulled out a bit before thrusting back inside. He continued like this, shallow, gentle thrusts, your pain melting away into pleasure. 

“Soldier! We don’t have all day, just fuck her!” A doctor ordered, crossing his arms. “You aren’t making love! You are BREEDING! Thrust harder than that, move faster!”

The soldier’s eyes met yours. You nodded slightly, giving him permission to follow orders. He nodded back and held your hips before pulling halfway out and thrusting back inside hard. You gasped and threw your head back, the whole table shaking with every thrust. He let out short grunts with every thrust. He still held back, worried for you, until you began to moan, feeling his cock drag against your G-spot. Then he knew he could continue. He thrust as hard as he could, rapidly fucking you, every stroke of his velvety cock against your walls bringing you closer to sweet release. 

The soldier looked down to see his cock bulging in your belly, quickly thrusting in and out of your fertile womb, and he knew he was close. “Fuck, that’s so hot,” he breathed thrusting harder, harder, faster, until finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He held himself fully sheathed inside you as his orgasm hit, every drop of hot cum filling your womb. Your belly began to expand, the super soldier cumming ridiculous amounts inside of you. You watched as your belly grew to look two, three, four months pregnant, and he still wasn’t done cumming. He groaned and began to massage your clit. Gentle ministrations pulled you over the edge as well. You gasped and moaned, your walls clenching down around his cock, milking him for every last drop of his seed, filling your womb to the brim. 

Once you both came down, the soldier pulled out of you, plugging your hole with another tool as he was instructed, to keep the cum from leaking out. 

He then sat on a chair beside you. A doctor came over and began inspecting your full belly, listening with a smile on her face. “Twins. They will grow overnight, and she will give birth tomorrow,” she said, attaching two cups to either breast. She flicked a switch to turn on the pump and you were shocked to discover breast milk being pumped out of you. There was a large tank beside you, collecting it. Once the machine was turned on, everyone left but one doctor, monitoring you overnight. 

The next morning when you awoke you could no longer see your legs. Your belly had grown impossibly large, ready to burst at any moment. The breast milk tank beside you was half full. Doctors began to enter the room as well as your soldier, who sat at your side. He gently rubbed a hand over your belly with a smile. It wasn’t HOW he wanted this, but he had still wanted it. 

A doctor pulled on gloves before inserting two fingers inside of you. She pulled them out, smiling. “She is ready. I will now induce labor,” she said, injecting you with a serum. 

Your water broke immediately. Powerful contractions wracked your body. You tried to push, but the pain was too great, and you quickly gave up. 

The doctor sighed. “Soldier, help her through the pain. Pleasure her,” she instructed. 

The soldier nodded and moved between your legs. He was handed a vibrator, which he turned on and held against your clit. Painful contractions eased a bit as the pain was mixed with pleasure. You began to relax, grinding your hips up against it, but it wasn’t enough. 

“I... Please... I-I want you inside of me,” you begged, whimpering in pain. The soldier was baffled, but nodded, slowly entering you. He turned up the vibrations as he began to gently thrust in and out. His cock massaged your walls, only halfway inside as he was careful not to hurt you. You moaned in pleasure before crying out in pain with the next contraction. 

“Shh, it’s alright,” he whispered, one hand massaging your thigh as he made love to you. He picked up the pace. Slowly but surely, your body began to relax, waves of pain masked by waves of pleasure as your mate thrust inside of you. Suddenly you couldn’t take any more as your orgasm hit you. You arched your back, crying out in pleasure and pain, your body shaking as you rode it out. 

The soldier pulled out and moved back beside you. You were ready to push. He kept the vibrator on your clit, hoping to ease you through birth. 

The doctor moved back into place as you felt the first baby’s head break past your cervix. You screamed, pushing as hard as you could, your walls stretching as it pushed down your birth canal. When the contraction was over you paused. You tried to breathe, moaning with pleasure from the vibrations on your sensitive clit. Then the next one hit. You gave it all you had, pushing and pushing until finally, the first baby was out. The doctors quickly whisked it away before you could even see it. You let yourself rest, grinding your hips into the vibrator, desperate for sweet pleasure. Your abused walls pulsed around nothing as it brought you to the edge. Just then, the next contraction hit, and you began to push once more. The second baby pushed past your cervix when your orgasm hit. You screamed, cried, whimpered and moaned, pushing as best you could as the pleasure ripped through you, walls clenching down around the baby inside of you. Your juices began to squirt out of you. You rode the waves of pleasure, pushing harder, moving the baby out of your womb, down your birth canal, and finally into the world. The vibrator was taken away, the baby was taken away, and finally, you were empty. The pain subsided. For a moment, you felt at peace. 

“Get her ready to be impregnated again.”


End file.
